INUYASHA, YOU BAKA!
by chibi kawaii inu
Summary: Kagome is the richest model in Japan and meets Ranma and Inuyasha gang in highschool...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma. _____  
  
My second fanfic ^_____^ but plz don't give up on the "a bored princess" one!! This is going to be a Ranma crossover ^____^ Inuyasha and the others are still youkias . I luvvvvvv Ranma crossoversss n_n especially one's with highschoolllll... Crackle..  
  
The school was a racket. Everyone was talking at the same time and throwing paper airplanes everywhere. Shooting spit balls and cheering. Cheering, for the people who were fighting. (can you guess who?)  
  
"Place your bets!" Yelled Nabiki over the noisy crowd.  
  
"Go Inuyasha!!!!" cried all of his fans.  
  
"No!! Ranma is definitely better!"  
  
"Wrong! Rouyga is the best!"  
  
"I'm placing my bet on Sesshourumaru!"  
  
"Go Shampoo!"  
  
"Mousse! Mousse!"  
  
"Kuno is definitely not going to win!!"  
  
"Kouga's cool!"  
  
"No way! Can't you see Naruku is the coolest?!?!" ( ehehe -_-o plz don't kill me for that, I hate Naruku too. ^___^)  
  
30 minutes while paying Nabiki their money, Ranma, Sesshourumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naruku were the only ones left.  
  
Everyone was circling each other slowly...until, suddenly, the announcer boomed "GET TO YOUR CLASSES! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT TRANSFERRING HERE AND WE WANT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION BECAUSE THIS IS KAGOME WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
"KAGOME?!" everybody yelled in union, forgetting the match.  
  
"Who the heck is Ka-go-me?" Mousse asked.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!!!??" Everyone screamed. "What?" he innocently replied.  
  
"She's the richest girl in Japan cause she's the best model!!!!"  
  
"And she's beautiful"  
  
"And smart"  
  
"And nice"  
  
30 minutes later. ~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"and kind"  
  
"and smiles all the time"  
  
"and always happy"  
  
"and popular"  
  
"and not snobby"  
  
"and-"  
  
"OK!OK! I GET THE POINT!!!!!" screamed the tireless Mousse.  
  
"LOOK!! THERE'S HER CAR!!!" yelled a frantic Kuno  
  
Everyone: *gasp* *sttaarrrrreeeeeee*  
  
Out walked Kagome with her regular uniform.  
  
(sweatdrop) "why is everyone staring at me?" she thought.  
  
"I wonder if I have something on my face, or if I didn't comb my hair well enough or-" snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed a guy with short brown hair and a sword by her side announcing something about letting her have a date or something. That made her reallll mad. and you know how Kagome's scary when she's mad.. O.o  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT!!" She screamed while kicking the crap out of the so called Kuno guy, as she learned later on.  
  
"Anywayz, nice to meet you!" Kagome said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
  
But you know Kuno.  
  
"aahhhh!! She must love me for saying such a sweet thing!! Will you-"  
  
narrator: you now see Kuno sailing over the pacific ocean. Now back to Japan.  
  
"wow." exclaimed Akane.  
  
"I can only kick Ranma over to China ."  
  
(gee, they must have real good eyesight O.o)  
  
"You've gotta teach me how to kick that far!!" pleaded Akane.  
  
"HEY!!" Yelled Ranma "I'm still here!"  
  
"O, ehehehe oops. "  
  
Everyone then headed into the classroom.  
  
~~~~~ *~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Lunch time.  
  
Kagome is sitting with the Ranma and Inuyasha's co. with everyone staring at her. Inuyasha is not there right now.  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Feh, I don't see what's so good about you! Just a regular dumb girl. Like all girls are! Wrench! (sryyyyyyy!! I'm a girl too!! You know inuyasha thinks like this____ so plz don't kill me!! Kill Inuyasha as long as you don't hurt me^_^)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" screamed Kagome, killing Inuyasha's doggy ears.  
  
"What's wrong, wrench? Never been insulted before cause you're all high and mighty? ~_^"  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN, DOG BOY!!"  
  
By now you could see Kagome's red aura surrounding her whole body.  
  
"Uh oh" was the only thing he could think of.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think of it!! 


	2. miko powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _____  
  
Thank you for reviewing!! I feel so loved ^___________________^ You guys r the best!!!!! ^____________________^ this is still the flashback.  
  
"ummmmmm. Kagome.. plzdon'tkillme!!" he begged remembering what happened to Kuno, who never returned.  
  
Seeing her sharpening her arrows told him that she wasn't listening  
  
"O.O what r u doing?" asked Inuyasha nervously  
  
" What does it look like?" she said causally.  
  
"ok! Ok! I'll do anything you want!! Just don't kill me!! Plz!!!!!"  
  
"say you take it back and you're sorry."  
  
"ok! I take it back! Happy?!"  
  
"say sorry!"  
  
"hell no!!"  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU BAKA! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" being angry as she was, Kagome shot the arrow into his rat fur coat and pinned him onto the archery board right on bull's eye.  
  
"Hey take it out!! What the heck is this!! Why won't it come out?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
Kagome ignored him and left him hanging there, missing lunch. Little did he know, archery class was next. ~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
end of flash back  
  
Ranma shivered at the memory.  
  
"so where did you um learn archery?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I was taught to be a miko for the shrine. It's my duty to protect it." She answered.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Akane. " I heard miko's also have powers to heal people and some powers to--!"  
  
"Ya!, I'm just beginning to learn that. That's all I'm learning!" She interrupted  
  
"wait a minuteeee... doesn't powerful miko's also have the secret power to- "  
  
"Well gotta go study! Cya!!" explained Kagome frantically.  
  
She then zoomed out the doors, leaving the gang coughing in her clouds of dust she created.  
  
Yay! Another chappie done ^____^ sry!! Like I said I could only update on weekends and right now I finished my hw early. ^________^ Plz review and tell me of what you think!! ^______________^ (sry it's so short, not really good either) 


	3. what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!! Even though I only got 4 more reviews, it's nice reviews!! And I loved it!!^_______________^ only Akane know a little about the "power" of Kagomes.  
  
"What's all that about?" asked the confused gang.  
  
"And what's that 'secret power' you were talking about?" asked Rouyga.  
  
"I have no idea. I only heard it was a LEGEND that rare Miko's have a power to-"  
  
"HI EVERBODY!!!!" screamed the way too loud Kagome that popped out of nowhere. "I FORGOT MY BOOKS HERE AND THOUGHT I WOULD STUDY WITH YOU GUYS HERE!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone: O.o;;;  
  
"umm.. so... Kagome, why are you avoiding this power fi-"  
  
"O MY! LOOK AT THE TIME!! DOESN'T IT JUST FLY?? WE HAVE ARCHERY CLASS NEXT!! LET'S GO!!" screamed a overenthusiastic kagome.  
  
everyone: -_-;;;  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At the archery range.  
  
"Hey! Why is Inuyasha pinned up there?" some confused ppl asked.  
  
"HELP!!" called a desperate Inuyasha who had been hanging up on the board for the last 50 minutes.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems my pathetic half brother is pinned on the board by a mere human. A girl at that." Said a amused Sesshorusama.  
  
"SHUTUP! PULL THIS OUT!!" roared a very angry hanyou.  
  
"I'm not going to help you, pathetic hanyou." with that, he left.  
  
Just than, Kagome came in shouting something about "what a nice day" very loudly to her poor friends who were going deaf.  
  
"HEY!! YOU! STUPID RICH, SPOILED MODEL PERSON!! GET THIS ARROW OUT BEFORE I GET SHOT!!"  
  
Kagome and her friends looked up and went into hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
Inuyasha looked so helpless and poor, his stomach growling, his golden eyes pleaded for help, and his hair roughed up. He looked like a street beggar. Not to mention, arrows flying at him. Fortunately, the aimer wasn't good at archery so the arrows only caught on his shirt.  
  
Unfortunately, Mousses was the Substitute teacher, and his glasses wasn't put on, he thought Inuyasha was only one of those dolls you shoot at.  
  
"PUT YOUR STUPID GLASSES ON! STUPID!!" yelled a frantic Hanyou.  
  
But Mousses was too far away to hear him.  
  
"Ready, aim."  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"fir-"  
  
it's not a really good cliffhanger ^_____^ hoped you like it!! Plz review!!!! 


	4. fireball!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or any other anime.  
  
^___________^ here's the 4th chappie!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fire!!" Yelled Mousses.  
  
Everyone shot his or her arrows. 45 arrows heading straight at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gasped. She didn't mean to go that far to 'kill' him.  
  
"It's either now or never!" she thought  
  
Kagome stuck her hand foreword and shouted "Fireball!!"  
  
Out of her hand came a huge red light heading towards the arrows.  
  
It diminished it all. Burnt to ashes. Everyone gasped.  
  
They all stared at Kagome, gaping at her. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was shocked  
  
"I thought it was only a legend," thought Akane.  
  
Ranma was the first one to break the silence. "Kagome. this is what you were avoiding?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Guilt started to form inside her.  
  
"Because. because, nobody was supposed to know about this." she finished off weakly.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes  
  
"Oi! Don't cry! What's wrong about showing that power thingy?" asked Inuyasha who was now free because of that fireball. "You wouldn't know." she trailed off still crying.  
  
"and why would you care? I'm just a snobby popular girl, remember?"  
  
Now Inuyasha was feeling guilty. "Kagome, look, I'm sorr-"  
  
"Don't bother" she said coldly.  
  
She turned around and headed towards the bathroom, little did she know, somebody was following her.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! I want to know if I should continue this or not. 


	5. Naruku's entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I LUV YOU ALL ^____^  
  
  
  
"It's all Inuyasha's fault." Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" she thought out loud.  
  
"You're right" said a voice from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around quickly and yelped "NARUKU!"  
  
*Smmirrrrkkk*  
  
"What do you want?!" she asked coldly.  
  
"What do you think?" he answered slyly.  
  
"About what you saw earlier, it was nothing, ok? So just go away!"  
  
"It's not that easy getting away from me"  
  
He then pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Tell me." he whispered into her ears.  
  
The distance between the two made her uncomfortable .  
  
"GO AWAY YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" she shouted directly into his ears.  
  
"Let go of her!" Inuyasha demanded  
  
"Humph, it was your fault from the first place."  
  
"Well, Kagome, you got it off easy this time, I'll see that you won't next time.." with that, Naruku disappeared into the umm.. sunset. (-_- ehehe I can't think of anything else :P)  
  
"Are, you. ok?" Inuyasha asked nervously  
  
"Inuyasha. you, saved me." she said like it was the impossible.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" she cried and jumped into his arms giving him a huge bear hug.  
  
Inuyasha was so surprised he almost fell backwards. Blushing a deep red, he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll never let him get you again."  
  
"YA! GO INU!!" shouted SOMEBODY.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see everybody, even Ranma who was giving him the thumbs up sign, Kouga who was growling at him, and Sesshomaru looking at him disapprovingly.  
  
They quickly separated and were blushing furiously.  
  
I-It's not as it seems like!!" Kagome struggled to find the right words.  
  
"Sureeeee.." Miruku winked.  
  
"You lucky dog you!" he nudged Inuyasha.  
  
Everything turned out just fine, until Naruku popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"I said I won't give up easily)" he smirked evily "you're coming with me if you like it or not"  
  
With that he jumped off with the squealing Kagome.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled desperately  
  
Ehehehe.. I'm really getting a writers block. :P tell me of what you think. thanxz!!!! 


	6. uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanxz for reviewing!! ^____________^ here's the next chappie!!  
  
"ARRRGGGGG!! LET GO OF ME YOU BIG BULLY!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Stop whining! It won't get you anywhere!" Naruku demanded.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kagome!!" shouted everybody who was looking for her.  
  
"Kagome." thought Inuyasha sadly. "I'll get him! I'll beat him to pulp once I find him!!!" he thought angrily.  
  
~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
At Naruku's house.  
  
"TAKE THESE CHAINS OFF ME!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU WHEN PPL FINDS OUT WHAT YOUR DOING TO ME?! I'M THE MOST FAM-"  
  
"Who said I would let them find out." he smirked evillllllyyyyy.  
  
Kagome gulped. She didn't like that way he looked at her.  
  
"Now, tell me, how did you, a weak human, manage to do that fireball thing?"  
  
"I'll never tell you!! No matter what you do to me!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh really?" he replied coolly "I don't think Inuyasha would be happy when he finds out what I would do to you."  
  
"You. you're not going to. you aren't. no. you can't..." she trailed off too scared to speak anymore.  
  
A smirk was his answer. He moved over to her and looks directly into her eyes.  
  
~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
From far away, Inuyasha heard a loud piercing scream.  
  
"NARUKU!! YOU'VE BETTER NOT HURT KAGOME!!!"  
  
eheheh.. Sry!!!! I hope it's not that bad of a cliffhanger ^___^ Plz tell me what you think of this chappie!! More reviews=update faster!! 


	7. the ending? or not you tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ___  
  
Thanxz for da suggestions!! But I'm not good at following them __ o yea, Kagome can't shoot fireballs when she's chained up. anywayz here's the nest chappie!!  
  
Inuyasha was running top speed, cursing to himself of how he could have let this happen to Kagome.  
  
Following Naruku's disgusting scent, and Kagome's scream, he reached a huge mansion that had an old haunted sign that said, "Keep out!"  
  
Inuyasha opened the gate slowly, making a disturbing creaking sound. Many ravens were crowed upon the roof, glaring at him with red deadly eyes. Inuyasha had a very bad feeling about this house. It was just like a haunted house.  
  
Inside the "garden", the weeds were outrageous with some reaching up to his thigh. He hated it all and amazed that Naruku could stand this place.  
  
Opening the rusty door with a skull knocker on the top, he went inside. Inside was gloomy with only a dim candle flickering in the dark.  
  
Hearing another piercing shriek and a "Serves you right!!", Inuyasha ran up the old, creaking stairs whose board was giving away, rotting in the mold. He slammed the door open and found Naruku holding between his legs in pain. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, relived to find her unhurt, only freaking out, with her shirt hanging lose at her side.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!" Raged Inuyasha.  
  
When Naruku didn't answer (because of that "pleasant" incident) Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I SAID WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"  
  
"Tried get. information.. Fireball. Hard kicker.." Naruku gasped.  
  
"Stupid bastard." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath when Naruku collapse onto the ground. (eheh he's weak! ^___^ either that or Kagome is a really good kicker!!)  
  
Inuyasha stepped onto (not over) Naruku and clawed the Kagome's chains open.  
  
"Thank you sooooo much!! You saved me 2 times already!! And here I thought you were a worthless stupid jerk who likes to insult girls!!"  
  
"gee, thanxz -_-###" Inuyasha replied. "You're the best! Inuyasha!!" she kissed him on the cheeks. Blushing red, Inuyasha hugged her tightly, stuffing his head in her soft silky hair. "Sorry, if I hadn't come in time, you could have been. Kagome, I-"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence, sniffed the air, and growled. "Can't these stupid people ever let us alone?!" he thought angrily.  
  
Throwing a rock over the boxes, he heard an "OW!"  
  
"Come out you bastards!" said Inuyasha miserably. Another great opportunity ruined.  
  
Everybody stepped out and hung their heads in shame.  
  
"We just wanted to see what you would do to Kagome, you know we wanted to protect her to-"  
  
"Cut the crap" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"If you wanted to know what I would have done to Kagome, just watch."  
  
With that, he turned around and kissed her softly and lovingly on the lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen and everyone stared at Inuyasha's courage.  
  
He broke the kiss and smiled at her.  
  
"Want a ride home?" he asked causally like nothing happened.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. Holding his hand, they walked back outside, with everyone still gapping at them.  
  
  
  
Hehe. I hope I didn't rush this chappie!! Did you like it? Review!! Should I keep on going? Or should this just be the end of the story? I don't know when to stop!! 


	8. a story to tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Thank you for the reviews!! Because of that, I'm continuing!! ^______^ O ya, thank you Sasali the Snowgirl for reminding me about explaining the fireball thing!! I totally forgot about it!! *Slaps forehand on head* anyways hope you like this chapter!!  
  
  
  
1 week later.  
  
Kagome!! You still didn't tell us about that thing you shot out of your hand!!" everyone whined. Even Sesshorusama was curious. "You've got to teach me that!!" Ranma begged. "Sorry, only miko's powers" Kagome smirked.  
  
Time had passed so fast and Inuyasha STILL didn't have the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. (ehehe.-_-;;; I kno! I kno!! But it's just part of the story!! Don't kill me!!)  
  
"Ok! I'll tell you guys!!" said Kagome who gave up.  
  
"It all started when."  
  
~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
flashback.  
  
"Oiji-chan!!" (is that how you say grandfather in Japanese?) Chirped the 8- year-old Kagome.  
  
A middle aged man turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about the fireball power!!"  
  
He froze. Not breathing not moving a muscle.  
  
"Grandpa! Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Kagome. how did you learn about this?" he asked still trying to recover from the shock. No, she couldn't learn about this. It was a family secret. She's too young. He thought frowning a little.  
  
"I heard you and mommy talking about not letting me know until I was older! Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked, her lip quivering and tears forming in her eyes. Knowing Grandfather's weakness is a very good advantage, she thought  
  
Can't bear to see his only granddaughter cry, he gave up and told her.  
  
"You see, a long time ago, there was this miko who had to protect this precious stone that always was on fire, it was very precious because it gave unlimited fire, even if it snowed or rained. But it was a problem because day and night, she had no sleep, always watching over it because she wasn't strong enough to beat the beast if she was asleep. So she finally went to seek the ancient hermit to answer her problems. When she found him, he only replied,  
  
"To protect a jewel that glows, out of the hands it blows."  
  
She was utterly confused by the words. Begging for an answer and failing miserly, she had nowhere to go but back to the village. Hiring a miko as powerful as her to protect the jewel, she set off to train and find the real meaning of the wise hermit's words.  
  
Days, months, and finally years had passed. Just about as she was to give up, a yokia attacked her. Even after years of training, she didn't know what to do. Then it came to her. The jewel is a ball, and it's always on fire. So that means. "FIREBALL!!" she screamed, praying that it would work suddenly a glow of pure red fire shot out of her hand straight at the beast, killing it. Overjoyed, she taught all the miko's how it was done. Ordinary people tried but it was useless because only a miko could do it.  
  
So that, granddaughter, is how you are special."  
  
~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
End of flashback  
  
"That is how I came to learn this", Kagome said smiling.  
  
This awed everyone.  
  
"My only weakness is that if someone kidnaps me and tie my hands, I can't shoot anymore." She smiled sadly.  
  
Right when she finished saying that, they heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha flew over and sniffed the ground. "Naruku." he growled.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Boring? Exciting? Good? Plz review! 


	9. not again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Thanxz for da reviewz!!  
  
Everyone went over to where inuyasha was.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"It's him." with that he leaped off to find Naruku.  
  
"O.o what was that about?" Ranma asked.  
  
5 mins later  
  
Inuyasha followed the foul scent of Naruku's, finally after a few minutes; he reached an old cave with a crackling fire inside. Slowly, he crept in, inch-by-inch, until he reached the end of the cave with a note saying "Kagome's mine". suddenly a high pitch laugh was heard and everything went dark.  
  
"Shit." Inuyasha was trapped inside. He turned around to see a huge bolder blocking his way.  
  
"-_-;;; a bolder. when I have a sword and claws, he's really stupid' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"heh, this should be chinch." He pulled out his gleaming sword, aimed it towards the boulder, swinging it lightly and closing his eyes, expecting the light to shine though his eyelids any moment. But it never did.  
  
"What the f." opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw the boulder still standing there, firmly and holding strong.  
  
Starting to panic he tried again and again till he was practically breaking it.  
  
My claws!! He thought hopefully. But no use. It also wouldn't work.  
  
~*sOb*~ "I'm gonna be trapped here forever! Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
~mean while~  
  
Everyone was looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Where the heck could he-" Kagome was caught off guard when suddenly she felt two hands warped around her waist, lifting her up towards the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha stop that!!" Yelled Kagome. but when she looked but she saw (duh duh duh) Naruku.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!HELP!!!!!"  
  
Seeing this didn't affect him. She screamed louder. Everyone was trying to grab her but Naruku only flew higher and higher, out of his or her reach, smirking.  
  
"This time, I'm not letting you go." jumping higher into the air towards his mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY!!! Another chappie done!! Do you like it? Plz review!! Sry I didn't update in a long time!! REVIEW!! 


	10. in MY control

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Darn. only 3 reviews.. REVIEW!!  
  
"LET GO YOU BIG STUPID SMELLY BABOON!!" Kagome yelled frantically.  
  
Ignoring her insults, Naraku just "flew" on.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA?!!"  
  
"Let's just say, you'll never see HIM again" he answered, spitting "him" out like if it were poison.  
  
After 15 minutes passed, Naraku finally reached his destination. a brand new mansion that sparkled like the stars, and shone like the sun o(*____*)o.  
  
"What the h-" Kagome managed to get out before Naraku cut her sentence.  
  
"The other one was just a decoy. They'll never find you here." Naraku smirked.  
  
Setting her down, he went to open the doors.  
  
"Yes!! This is my chance!!" thought Kagome gleefully. Running as fast as she could but not feeling like she was moving at all, Kagome looked back. To her surprise she was just standing in the same place, not moving at all.  
  
"What the heck? I can't even move!!" she thought frantically.  
  
Naraku, the whole time, was just watching her.  
  
"Stupid girl, you're in MY control now when you're on MY property. You see, I put a spell on this house, anybody that is on MY property goes in MY control." He answered coolly.  
  
"Why you dirty little-" But to Kagome's surprise again, she couldn't even talk anymore.  
  
"Baka, you're now mine to do whatever I want...."  
  
  
  
plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!!! 


	11. stupid inu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Awww.. Only 4 reviews. maybe I should stop this fic?  
  
'shit! What the hell m I going to do?!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
Opening the door, Naraku roughly dragged her inside and set her on a table.  
  
"Now listen! I want to know how you got the fireball thing out!!"  
  
letting her speak at last, she smirked.  
  
"Only miko's could do it.. not you weaklings" (sounds like sesshy doesn't it?)  
  
"TELL ME GIRL!" he roared  
  
"Or it could be easier the other way.." he added with a smirk.  
  
At this, Kagome gulped.  
  
"I told you, only Miko's could do it.." she finished off meekly.  
  
"Cut the crap! If this is how you want it, I'll do it the easier way." he smiled evilly.  
  
'uh oh' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Everyone at school was hiking up the mountain looking for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Ranma heard a muffled "Help me!!" behind a huge boulder.  
  
The gang moved over to inspect it and soon found out it was Inuyasha.  
  
Using his green whip lash thingy, Sesshoumaru tried to crack the boulder open.  
  
But no luck.  
  
Mousses tried to use all his magic tricks  
  
No use.  
  
Ranma tried to use his martial arts training  
  
Nothing worked.  
  
Outranged that he couldn't even crack a rock, Sesshoumaru took out the killing sword and swung as hard as he could and finally made a scratch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID ROCK?!" he screamed outraged.  
  
Eyes turning red, he transformed into a huge dog and pawed at it. (must look very cute, :P) moving the rock easily.  
  
"YAY! I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu screamed gleefully.  
  
Hopping onto Sesshoumaru, and saying "mush! Doggie!!" was not a really good idea.  
  
Throwing him off, and stomping on him like there was no tomorrow, he finally smooshed him into the dirt floor.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hopping out the ground like nothing happened, Inuyasha started to run after Naraku's scent towards the mansion with Kagome's screams.  
  
"What the hell? I did that for nothing? How the heck did he do that?!" yelled Sesshy, outraged.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!! At least 10 more reviews? Plz? Pretty pretty plzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!! 


	12. bad choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Sry I didn't update in such a long time ^^''' soooOOoooooo much tests and hw!! @_@  
  
Finally reaching his destination, he arrived upon a huge shiny and sparkly mansion. Just as he was about to crash the door down, his body froze.  
  
'What the hell? I can't even move!!' Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Well, well," came a cold voice above him. "Seems that the lil mutt is trapped." Naraku smirked evilly. "I knew you'd be dumb enough to fall for this. ) "  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just taking a lil nap on the bed." his creepy voice sent shivers down Inuyasha's back.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!??" He shouted fiercely.  
  
Annoyed by his stream of questions, he used his "magic" to shut him up.  
  
" ???? !!! !!!! !!!! !!!!!!!!!" was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
"kukukukukukukukukukkuku"  
  
"Now it's time for you to die!!" He screamed with insane looks in his eyes.  
  
Holding a huge dagger in his hands, he jumped down the roof, directly heading towards Inuyasha's head. Not noticing the red light heading towards him.  
  
Sigh~ I kno it's short, but it's been my b-day yesterday and now my mom signed me up for a f$%^ing extra math class, even though I've already have straight As. plz review.. 


	13. the end

Sry I didn't update for a long time hope you like this chapter ^^  
  
  
  
Just as Naraku was going to plunge the sharp dagger into Inuyasha's flesh, the red light surrounded him and froze him into position. Almost like freezing him so that he couldn't even move a muscle.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome in nothing but a blanket wrapped around her, holding the force field in place.  
  
Breaking free from the spell, Inuyasha chocked and crooked "K-kagome!!" jumping up to the window, he pulled her out safely.  
  
"Are you okay!??" he asked nervously.  
  
"ya.. thanks" she said, blushing, not being able to look into his penetrating golden eyes.  
  
Silently, Inuyasha carrying Kagome bridal style, "flew" back to the mountain placed where everyone was still waiting for the news. Once in a while they'd look at each other secretly but look away immediately. Finally they reached their destination.  
  
When Inuyasha landed, everyone was staring and both of them. Each person with a different shocked look on his or her faces.  
  
Ranma who was the first the break the eerie silence, walked up and patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"I knew this was just a trick!!" he said gleefully.  
  
"What r u talking about?! I saved her!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"O? you weren't in the same bed do something.?" asked Akane, ginning from ear to ear.  
  
"AKANE!! I swear!! What r u talking about?!"  
  
"Your clothes!! Where r they?" Kouga suddenly blurted out, unable to keep it inside anymore.  
  
Looking down, she saw herself only covered in a blanket.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! YOU FORGOT!!! YOU !@##%" Kagome shrieked. Jumping to the ground, she started chasing him around yelling "fireball!!!!" incessantly.  
  
Everyone stood watching Inuyasha running for dear life. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat down in a fluffy chair eating popcorn and stroking .his fluffy tail, enjoying the show, asking if anyone wanted popcorn too (whoa a nice shsshomaru o.0).  
  
"I knew they'd be the perfect couple!! I can't believe what they did!!" squealed akane.  
  
Kouga stomped off angrily back to school. "There r plenty of fishes in the sea" he thought to himself. Just then Kagura popped out of nowhere and clung onto Kouga's arm hugging him. "You'd be the perfect bf ^^!!" she smiled. (what a coincidence). And everybody (well almost everybody) lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I kno this suxed but plz review!! 


End file.
